Talk:Hero Panel/Archive
Uh, sorry, Karlos, but I, for some reason, spent 30 minutes writting that out.. So uh,.. Yah.. I kind of overlapped what you wrote. >.> I had more information, though! --Sagius Truthbarron 12:53, 28 February 2006 (CST) :Well, instead of overwriting, you should have examined to see if you missed anything. I put in the stuff you didn't retain. --Karlos 16:10, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::Ooh, I left out a sentence :D --Sagius Truthbarron 16:25, 28 February 2006 (CST) :::There is a fundamental difference between my view of this issue and yours. I don't look at it as "my version had more info than yours" as you seem to, I don't see it as an either or issue. I look at it as "User X edited a page removed useful information, for no reason, and put other information" which I believe was wrong on your part. But if you wish to be childish about it, be my guest. I think my point is clear now. --Karlos 17:52, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::::I removed no useful information. I spent alot longer a time working on mine than you did, and it clearly contains the same information, along with alot more content. ::::Perhaps yours was more understandable, but it didn't tell anyone anything they didn't already know. Alot of people don't know about the mouse-over-statistic features. You hardly added anything about those. --Sagius Truthbarron 04:51, 1 March 2006 (CST) What is the target audience for this article? Pre schoolers? — Stabber 17:55, 28 February 2006 (CST) :People who just got the game? -- 20:08, 28 February 2006 (CST) :Interface goodies are not always obvious or easy to find. I, for one, discovered that the XP bar mouse-over displays the exact XP points needed for the next "ping" *very* late into the game. So I think this article is not entirely pointless too.--Ishmaeel 20:41, 28 February 2006 (CST) :The target audiance? People who didn't realise you could mouse over the individual sections to learn statistics about your character. I've seen many who have never once noticed these. When I tell them, they usually say 'Oh, wow, neat, I never knew that.' --Sagius Truthbarron 04:51, 1 March 2006 (CST) :Amongst other audiences, people who have never played Guild Wars should be high in the list. Seeing interface elements of the game is often something people want to see. --JoDiamonds 05:21, 1 March 2006 (CST) ::Pre-schoolers always want to know about game mechanics, too. Thanks for the suggestion, I'm trying to make a coloring book version of the Hero Window now :) ::It would be nice, though, if someone could just type in 'interface' or 'hub and learn about the game's interface. Is there a category or heading for that kind of thing? And perhaps a link from the main page? --Sagius Truthbarron 05:43, 1 March 2006 (CST) :::Ask and ye shall receive. Category:User Interface. — Stabber 05:48, 1 March 2006 (CST) ::::Aurgh - Stabber beat me to it ... page edit conflict ... From the Main Page, there's Category:User Interface. From there, you can also reach Heads Up Display (note the talk page for article renaming votes on that one). --161.88.255.140 05:50, 1 March 2006 (CST) :::::Now all we need is to redirect Interface to User Interface and HUB to Heads Up Display. Unfortunately, I forgot how to do that. Have fun ^^ --Sagius Truthbarron 05:55, 1 March 2006 (CST) New Image Needed I forgot about this, and it looks like my original comment is missing - was there a Wiki roll-back in the last week or two? Anyway; can someone who's on-line now get screen captures of both tabs of the Hero Window? The current image is a little dated now. --161.88.255.140 01:51, 29 March 2006 (CST) :Done. 18:16, 29 March 2006 (CST) :: Done Kurd 11:50, 6 January 2007 (CST) updating... Need to adjust this for the update on 4/15 --Draygo Korvan 21:30, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Nightfall changes The hero panel now does not have the attributes section anymore.. :Done Kurd 11:50, 6 January 2007 (CST)